warcraftexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Dalaran (Nation)
"There are very few cities in the world that could match in size, magnificence and openness with the Violet City of the Kirin'Tor...... Glorious spires piercing the clouds, where under its velvet banners, scholars of all races and colors would live in peace and forget the nuisances of politics to focusing on the advancing of their knowledge. I lament that only such a place in the world makes these things possible; for if the world is like this, imagine the wonders we would achieve." — Lady Jaina Proudmoore, Lady of Theramore and famed sorceress of Dalaran The Illustrious Magocratic Republic of Dalaran, usually simply referred to as Dalaran, is the youngest and smallest of the Seven Kingdoms and a city-state. It was originally founded by Arathi and high elven magi near the coast of Lordamere Lake as a hub of magical knowledge and experimentation on the continent of Lordaeron where magic practitioners gathered to compile and teach magical knowledge free of the strict regulations imposed by Emperor Thoradin, it has since grown to become the most prestigious gathering place for scholars of all colors and city of inspiration and wisdom. The city-state was damaged by the archdemon Archimonde during the Third War and has now entered a period of isolation, withdrawn from the Alliance and shielded with a massive arcane barrier that bars any unauthorized personnel from entering. History The Age of Enlightenment and the Troll Wars The Plight of Wizards and the Founding of Dalaran The War of Three Lords The Secession of Dalaran and the Fall of Arathor An Age of Freedom and the Rise of the Magocrats The Society of the Green Sun and the Catastrophe of Ara'beloran The Order of Tirisfal and the Kirin'Tor An Era of Peace and Scholars Yaroslaf the Warmonging and the Three-Year-War The Second War The Third War and the Scouring of Dalaran Politics Government The city-nation of Dalaran currently operates as a conciliatory magocratic democracy '' Diplomacy Economy Culture Language "The men with pointy hats speak many tongues, that's why they shouldn't be trusted." — An Innkeep in Westfall Because the diverse nature of the nation-state's inhabitants, it is widely known that even the most lowly and poor of the city's populace are able to speak more than one language to cater to the needs of its various residents. Most members of the intelligensia are able to speak more than three languages, and would generally become a stock for laughter if otherwise. Students are required to take a mandatory seminar on another foreign language in addition to Thalassian, which most of the older spellbooks are written in. Archmage Antonidas was so well-versed and knowledgeable that it is widely believed he was able to understand every language in the world. Although the city-state's official language is the same as the Kingdom of Stromgarde and Stormwind, there are very few of the city's residents that speak Arathi as their mother tongue, since most of the lines of the original Arathi who founded the city has either been extinct or so diluted that little Arathi blood is left. However, the language is still learned by most for the sake of convenience. Religion "I understand the necessity and value of religion in all aspects; however, adhering to religion would only hinder our understanding of the unknown, providing an easy way out of all difficulty we could not yet explain. Tis not the way of the scholar." — Archmage Vargoth, member of the Council of Six All students of the Violet Citadel are required to renounce their faith during induction, for it is widely believed within the academia that reliance on religion would potentially cloud one's judgement and inhibit their desire for experimentation and the pursuit of advancing knowledge. Thus, most of the intellegentsia, including the ruling caste, are atheistic or at least agnostic. Most do not believe in the existence of Gods and view those associated with immense powers as merely more advanced beings capable of comprehending the world differently, and that everything that could be perceived whatnot are always eventually able to be explained with systematic reasoning. That being said, there are still many citizens of the city-state who provide the city with basic forms of service and production, most of those unable to afford the benefit of higher education seek comfort within the embrace of religion and faith. Considering such a need, the city has a church dedicated to the Holy Light to cater for the faithful, but the church authority holds little say within the workings of the city and are not allowed to meddle in the intense academic politics of the university city. The students of the Violet Citadel are forbidden to enter such places unless directly related to their studies, in which they are given a special pass that allows them to enter with the escort of guards, who would throw them out if they seem to conduct acts of worship. The strict policy regarding religious beliefs has been a source of division within the city, however, and acts of discrimination have occurred on both sides, some ending up in violent exchange that has caused the death of students and commoners alike. Many students have also expressed dissatisfaction towards the harsh punishment that entails if they are caught in places of worship, and many a faithful Alteraci student have found themselves expelled for such a transgression that would seem almost an insult to their pious people. As a result, student and citizen rallies are common phenomena within the city, most are quickly silenced by the appearance of a prestigious instructor or archmage. Society “There are very few places in the world that are quite like the Violet City...... None of which could match its open-mindedness...... Indeed it is very rare to see anywhere in the world where a Stormwindian and a Wildhammer would sit down at the same table and talk normally, without drawing daggers at one another's throats......" — Archmage Aethas Sunreaver, Silvermoon delegate to Dalaran and renowned mage Determined to be free from the strict regulations of the Empire, Dalaran was established on the premise of liberty and equality, where scholars of all colors and races could congregate within the walls of the city-state and share their knowledge. It is under this premise that was born, still to this day, the most egalitarian and liberal social structure unseen in any part of the known world. From the lavender marble walls of the city of wizards, ideas that would otherwise cause outrage in other parts of the world, such as ''democracy and freedom of speech, are spawned, endorsed and celebrated. Geography Located on the east bank of Lordamere Lake, surrounded by the woodlands of the foothills of the Alteracs and bordering the Kingdoms of Alterac and Lordaeron, the nation of Dalaran is widely regarded as the buffer zone between the two rival kingdoms. Military Dalaran Infantry Peaceguards '— the Dalaran Peaceguard, as its name suggests, is the policing force of the city-state and forms the bulk of its small but proficient army. Known colloquially as the winecloaks for their deep violet capes, their light weaponry and armor belies their deadliness as fearsome combatants; for the years of suppressing student revolts within a magic academy-city forced them to learn to manipulate the ley lines in a more direct way, and many a radical revolter would often find their magical abilities blocked, with even the most devastating firestorms reduced to a flicker of a candlelight. 'Ambermill Levies '— Despite the lacking of manpower in the immediate vicinity of the city itself, the state of Dalaran still maintains control over several chartered townships to provide sustenance and essential resources to the running of the city, with Ambermill the largest of those. In times of need, the state would also conscript the militiamen of Ambermill to supplement their severely lacking armies. While generally poorly-armed and lacking of training, they are hardy and know the land well, always ready to flock to the support of their protector nation. [[Silver Covenant Rangers|'Silver Covenant Rangers]]' '— When the Scourge devastated much of the Land of Eternal Summer during their disasterous wake, many of the quel'dorei that were lending their service to allies find themselves displaced. One of these companies of elven warriors were the Silver Covenant, a leased corps of rangers to Dalaran, led by the fiery Vereesa Windrunner. With pain in their hearts they have recognized their homeland to be damaged beyond all hope of restoration and have since pledged loyalty to the purple banners of the Kirin'Tor, now serving as its main intelligence organization. The rangers of the Silver Covenent bring with them the skills and expertise they have accumulated over centuries to serve, with unwavering loyalty, their new home. [[Citadel Wardens|'Citadel Wardens']]' '— Home to some of the most dangerous creatures ever to stride the surface of Azeroth, the Violet Hold lies deep beneath the glorious spire of the Citadel. Behind the heavy elementium gates enchanted with ancient elven runes, stands a company of the more foreboding guardians, ever vigilant in the presence of those imprisoned behind the arcane barriers. Those are the Citadel Wardens, silent watchmen of the arcane prison. With their indrilmar spears, enchanted armor and flowing mageweave capes they keep the most dangerous threats at bay so that the surface world could live in fewer fears. Violet Guard '— In the very middle of the sprawling arcane metropolis stands the spire of the Violet Citadel, the very core of knowledge and power of the city. Within its thick limestone walls stands a regiment of perhaps the most disciplined warriors of all mankind. Enforcers of the Kirin'Tor, these heavily armored soldiers are the personal guard of the Council of Six. Their shining elven blades, rune-etched armor and enchanted cloaks are but a tool of their formidable power, for each of these warriors are as skilled a mage as they are fighters, able to channel simple yet deadly spells to supplement their fighting capabilities in battle. Dalaran Artillery Dalaran War Machines 'Arcane Guardians '— Dalaran Lords [[Archmages|'Archmages]] — Dalaran Heroes 'Mageblades '— Locations of Interest Notable Individuals Category:Human Nations Category:Dalaran